SnowStorm
by Shasei Enkai
Summary: The Inuyasha group find themselves stuck in a blizzard, only to meet a demon named Kisane. She's odd. What, with a mate at 14, coupled with the fact she keeps calling Inuyasha 'Lord'. And WHERE does Sesshoumaru come in!
1. Chapter 1

**As I don't own Inuyasha, it's not wise to say I do. However, in this story, there is a character I created, but I can't own people. This is the same story that was posted under the name of Ayeko, but I have permission to post it here, and it will be deletedr from that acount in 3 days.**

**Another Snow, Another Hope**

It was snowing. Kagome, carrying Shippou, and Sango were walking next to transformed Kirara to gain warmth from her paws. Inuyasha was walking with Miroku ahead of them. No one was talking, to save energy. It had been snowing like this for almost six hours, so they were all pretty tired.

Just as they found a cave to rest in, Inuyasha gave a yelp.

"Something just bit me!"

"So dig it up and find out why!" Kagome yelled back.

So that's what he did. He stuck his hand into the snow, trying to find anything that had teeth. He felt something warm and furry. As he pulled on it, he heard a faint growling sound. He started digging, and within minutes, he found a small mass of purple streaked brown fur and ears. He knew it was a dog demon, or part of one. And it was a female.

She wasn't completely stupid. She had wrapped her tail around her nose. It was an old trick. But it didn't help if you were out in the middle of a blizzard. And she didn't look like she wasn't going to last much longer.

He ran the last few yards to the cave, yelling as loud as he could over the storm, "KAGOME! Where's the first-aid-kit-thingy!"

Five minutes and two electric blankets later, Kagome announced that their new patient was going to be fine.

"We just have to wake her up somehow." she said, wondering how to do that without making her mad.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew how to wake her up, the same way Kagome had to him. He went over to her, and started rubbing her ears, so much like his own.

She started purring . Inuyasha turned red, and stopped. She smiled, and opened her eyes. She saw Inuyasha, and she turned white.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she jumped up and ran to the other end of the cave, startling everyone besides Shippou, who was asleep.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _soooooooo_ sorry! I didn't know where I was, My nose is stuffed, I've got a cold, I thought I was at home!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who was still, if not more, red.

"Inuyasha, **what did you do**?" Kagome said, giving him a death glare worthy of Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't do anything!" he said defensively, his ears back. "All I did was wake her up!"

**"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"** Kagome said

Meanwhile, Miroku, had wondered over to the cowering mass of fur. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. What's your name?"

She looked up, and said, "Kisane." She sniffed. "Back off, you perverted Monk. If you don't, I'll bite that hand off."

Miroku stopped. "Why did you call me perverted? And how do you know I'm a monk?"

"I can smell woman and incense coming from that hand." She replied.

"Well, she saw through your act that time, Miroku." Sango said smirking.

Kisane started to stand up, and the group could look at her fully for the first time. She had brown hair the fell just past her shoulders, with bangs of purple that framed her tanned face. Her eyes were royal purple.

She also had a purple-streaked-brown tail. She was wearing a purple kimono that was made of a strange material, it seemed to give off heat. Her tail curled itself around her feet, to keep them warm. It was shorter and less fluffy than Sesshoumaru's.

"I'm sorry. I guess I kinda freaked out. When you rubbed my ears, I thought you were Luca."

"Who's Luca?" Inuyasha asked, finally crawling out of a small crater, red face free.

It was Kisane's turn to blush.

"OOOOOOOO" Inuyasha said, catching on," Who's that, your BOYFRIEND?"

"No. He's my mate."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14 in human years." She half said, half mumbled.

"AND YOU'VE ALREADY GOT A MATE!"

**"SIT!"** Kagome took the time to say." Inuyasha shut up!"

"KAGOME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A MATE IS ?"

**"SIT!"**

"Kagome..." Sango said slowly.

"Sango," Kagome said, knowing she knew about demons, "What does it men to have a mate?"

"Having a mate is the demons equivalent to being married."

"What?"

Miroku looked mildly interested. Sango didn't like that look. He might get some crazy idea.

_It's okay for fourteen year olds to be married._

"Maybe we should ask Kisane about this." she said.

"Yeah," Kagome said, a little red faced, "Tell us about this Luca person."

"We've been friends since we were young. About a year ago, my parents told me we've been betrothed since I was about 6 months old."

"But didn't you want to marry him?" Kagome asked. "I mean, I thought he was your friend."

"He's my best friend. And I did want to marry him." she said, but before she could finish,

"What kind of demon are you? Where do you come from?" Shippou had woken up.

"I'm a dog demon." She smiled at the small kit. "As long as I can remember, I've been under Lord Tashio's rule. But when he died, Naraku--"

Inuyasha snapped.

"What do you know about Naraku!" He said, pinning Kisane against the wall.

"He's been raiding my village for the last 50 years."

Inuyasha looked at her, as though trying to tell if she was lying.

"Fair enough." He said, releasing her from a death grip.

**"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"** Kagome said, regaining her senses.

**"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WENCH?"**

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" She replied, turning to Kisane.

"My name's Kagome, by the way."

"I'm Sango, and this is Shippou." Sango introduced herself.

"I'm Miroku, and I was wondering if--"

He was silenced by a death glare. From Sango and Kisane.

"And that is Inuyasha." Kagome said, gesturing toward a small crater.

Again, Kisane turned white.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _soooooooo_ sorry!" She cried as she fled to the other end of the cave (again).


	2. Chapter 2

"What did I do?" Kagome asked.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama!" Kisane to everyone's surprise. "I did not know it was you!

"Where did that come from?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "Why are you calling me Inuyasha-_Sama_? Only Myoga does that."

"I'm a dog demon. As long as I can remember, I've been under Tashio-sama's rule, but when he died, Sesshomaru-sama became in charge of the western lands, including my village."

"So whats with the formal ending for me?"

"You're his brother."

"And what do you want forgiveness for?" Inuyasha pressed on.

"_For biting you_." she said, hardly a whisper.

It took Inuyasha and the gang to realize what she meant. And the Inuyasha remembered how this whole thing had started.

"Don't worry about it. And that leaves one thing. If Sesshomaru is the lord of your village, why don't you write to him so he can stop the raids from Naraku?"

"I've written a letter almost every day for the last twelve years, and every day, that toad Jaken sent a reply stating that if _'filthy muttfaces like us can't defend ourselves, we don't deserve to be on Sesshomaru-sama's domain.' "_

_'Then why didn't Sesshomaru tell me?' _Inuyasha thought.

Than something clicked.

"When you say _'filthy muttfaces like **us**'_, does that make you a half breed?"

"Well," she started, "Actually, I'm three quarters dog-demon, and one-quarter human. My father was full blooded, mom was a half breed."

"Enough of Naraku and Sesshomaru." said Kagome, who was a sap for love stories. "What about you and Luca?"

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed, and knocked Miroku out.

"Oh, right." Kisane said, suddenly not afraid to tell her story. "Well, on a raid about ten years ago, Luca tried to stop Naraku. And, unlike most times, Naraku didn't kill him. Naraku just...how to say it...well**-**_absorbed_ him. So no-one else attacked."

"Why not?" Sango asked, looking perplexed.

"No-one wanted to meet my wraith if they hit my mate." Kisane answered, smiling evilly.

"And I return to the question, how do you have a mate at 14?" Inuyasha repeated.

"It's not official yet, technically." she said, sounding almost sad.

"And it will be--?" Miroku asked hopefully, awakening just in time to ask.

"When I turn 17."

"Good, that leaves plenty of time. Now, my dear, I would like to ask again if you would consider--"

"NO." Came a chorus of voices.

"Hey," Kagome said suddenly, "How does this whole mate-thing work anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Kisane asked. _What was there to explain?_

"Why do you have to wait till you're 17?"

"Well, there are rules." she said.

"Rules about getting married?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

Kisane looked at Sango.

"Help me out, Sango."

"Kagome, in your time, how old do you have to be to be married?"

"18, or younger if you have your parents permission."

"That's what it's like now."

"Oh," she said, "Ok. But why?"

Kisane sighed.

"In order to acquire a mate one must be of a certain age, which can vary from different types of demons."

"And for dogs its--?"

"17-18, 18 for most"

"And you're getting married at _seventeen_?"

"Well, that rule applies to males only." Kisane replied as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

Kisane sighed.

"Well, it's not as though **we** have any control over when I get married. It's around when it could happen, though."

"**What**?" Kagome was getting annoyed.

Kisane looked at Sango again.

"Help me out, Sango."

"Kagome, you know about how girls need to go through puberty before we can have children, right?"

**"Yes." **More annoyed.

"Well, demons have that same problem. They have to come of age first, then they can acquire a mate."

"So," Kisane picked up, "We, meaning my mom and I, don't exactly know when Luca will come of age, so the date is subject to change."

"Question." Kagome. "What exactly does a mate _do_?"

"A lot. We are to be ready to assist if our mate is in trouble, and to have children--"

**_"YOU MEAN YOU BECOME A SEX TOY?"_** Shippou screamed.

Sango flinched. Kagome slapped her hand across Shippou's mouth, as Kisane's eyes turned red and she started to shake. When Kagome looked at Miroku, who, instead of looking hopeful (as only Miroku can), he looked disgusted.

Inuyasha just stood there.

Kisane closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at Shippou, with normal eyes.

"Some demons do. But dogs are different. Unlike some demons, we asked if you'll be our mate. Others just rape them."

"Who would do that?" Kagome whispered.

**"Wolves." **Kisane, Sango, and Inuyasha said in unison.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wolves?"

_' Then Kouga...'_

All the sudden, Kagome couldn't stop shaking.

**-------**

Out of Curiousity, anyone know the name of Miroku's mother?


End file.
